СудьбаИные Небеса
by UA1991
Summary: Совсем иное окончание одинадцатого тома,и совсем иные последствия и продолжение для Хело Иссея.
1. Chapter 1

Реверс Пустоты

 _В общем это что то вроде эксперимента по данному кроссоверу. Просто множество раз читал попадание персонажей из Судьбы или иных линий даной вселенной в DxD, но ни разу не встречал обратного. вот и решил попробовать написать что то сам по этой теме._

 _Прошу в случае тех или иных логических ошибок указывать на оплошности, которые если не предусмотрены сюжетом будут в дальнейшем исправлены._

 _Так же прошу тех кто более детально знаком с вселенной судьба и прочих канонов даной вселенной помочь относительно деталей начиная законами мира и заканчиваяя организациями и персонажами. Сам я имею некоторые сведенья, но не уверен в них до конца. Буду очень благодарен за помощь._

* * *

Первым, что пришло в поле уже расплывающегося зрения, был силуэт человека. Понять пол человека не представлялось возможным, и лишь более тёмный задний фон дал представление о размытой фигуре, идентифицируя её как человека. Почему-то сомнений в обратном не возникло, хотя и присутствовала некая странность этого существа.

Хотелось понять эту странность, из-за чего сконцентрировавшийся на этой цели мозг послал некоторое напряжение к зрительным нервам. Голову прострелило болью, а глаза захотелось закрыть, и, лишь спустя мгновение, внутри родилось осознание с долей паники того, что знание, казалось бы, столь простого действия будто выветрилось.

Паника уже начала просачивается на поверхность, когда размытый силуэт, немного проявившийся, несмотря на содействовавший этому дискомфорт и тёмный фон за ним, размыло в слепящем свете, что заставил закрыть глаза, тем самым стирая панику. За тем последовала тишина и темнота. А также понимание какой-то странности, за которую ухватиться так и не удалось.

 _…Рушащееся поле._

 _Я иду… по нему… Но у меня уже совсем не осталось сил…_

 _Я двигаюсь вперед… опираясь на плечо Офис… Это влияние проклятия…_

 _…И впрямь иронично, ведь Офис помогает мне, хотя я пришел спасти ее…_

 _…Перед глазами все расплывается. Странно, ведь мне вовсе не хочется спать._

 _…Я больше не чувствую боли… от проклятия Самаэля…_

 _Не больно… и не тяжело…_

 _[Партнер! Время почти пришло! Азазель и остальные, возможно, вот-вот откроют для нас Драконьи Врата! И тогда им останется лишь призвать нас!]_

 _…Драйг. Я знаю… Давай идти вперед…_

 _…Ах, да, что мне сделать, когда я вернусь домой?.. Поразмышлять вместе с остальными над тем… что я сделал не так во время экзамена на повышение?.._

 _…Точно… У нас же все еще впереди школьные экзамены…_

 _…Когда я вернусь… домой, то сперва…_

 _— …Эй, Офис. Чем ты хочешь заняться, когда вернешься?.._

 _— Вернусь? У меня… нет места, куда я могла бы вернуться. Грань измерений… у меня больше нет сил, чтобы вернуться в нее._

 _— …Тогда ты можешь вернуться… в мой дом…_

 _— Дом Секирютея?_

 _— …Да, верно. Если ты смогла поладить с… Асией… и Ириной… то ты сможешь поладить и с… остальными…_

 _Мои ноги… больше не могут идти…_

 _Ха-а-а?.. Мой взгляд качнулся в сторону, а затем поднялся вверх…_

 _…Я упал?.. Нет, я даже не могу определить этого…_

 _— …Офис, ты когда-нибудь… влюблялась в кого-то?.._

 _…Что я несу?.._

 _Однако… я вижу… эти прекрасные… алые волосы… перед собой…_

 _[Партнер, соберись! Все ждут тебя!]_

 _…Да, я знаю…_

 _…Асия… такая плакса, вот почему мне нужно вернуться побыстрее…_

 _…Акено-сан… очень ранимая… хоть она и выглядит так… И Конеко-чан… Я рад, что она поладила с Равель…_

 _…Зеновия… и Ирина… Я помню, как сперва они были врагами…_

 _— Драйг, проклятие разошлось по всему его телу. Он уже на пределе._

 _[Я знаю, Офис! Я и так знаю! Но он не умрет! Он всегда продолжал подниматься!]_

 _…Россвайсе-сан… Гаспар… Поспешите и вернитесь… домой…_

 _…Азазель-сенсей… Киба… Матсуда, Мотохама… Мои дорогие…_

 _[Давай вернемся домой! Партнер! Что ты делаешь?! Вставай! Ты же всегда вставал!]_

 _…Сайраорг-сан… Вали… Я все еще… хочу сразиться… с вами…_

 _…Риас… любовь моя…_

 _«Исэ, Вернись ко мне»._

 _…Я рад, что… признался ей…_

 _…Я непременно… вернусь… к… тебе…_

 _— Я люблю тебя, Риас…_

 _Я рад… что хотя бы смог… сказать это…_

 _центр *** / центр_

 _— …Драйг, он не двигается._

 _[... Да.]_

 _— …Драйг, ты плачешь?_

 _[... Да.]_

 _— Я… знала его совсем недолго._

 _[... Да.]_

 _— Он не был плохим человеком. Он стал моим первым другом._

 _[…Да, было весело… Эй, Офис. Нет, его последний друг.]_

 _— В чем дело?_

 _[Можешь немного послушать мою историю, прежде чем я перейду к новому владельцу?]_

 _— Хорошо._

 _[Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила его навсегда. Позволь мне рассказать о нем…]_

 _— Он был хорошим Секирютеем?_

 _[Да, это история о мужчине, который был лучшим Секирютеем.]_

Не знаю почему, но после пробуждения осталось стойкое чувство того, что что-то важное ускользает. Будто бы недостающий фрагмент, что особой роли и не играет, но и важен по-своему. Но даже именно эти ощущения непонятно откуда берутся. Непонятно, хочется знать, что происходит, но по какой-то причине ответ будто известен. Как такое возможно и возможно ли вообще. Что происходит? Не понимаю…

Звук движения двери отвлек от заполонивших разум мыслей. Казалось бы, запах медикаментов был отмечен краем восприятия, в то время как основной интерес был вызван неизвестным мужчиной, который, собственно, и появился в дверном приёме. Казалось, пустое выражение лица на мгновение сменилось еле заметным удивлением, после чего он, будто зная о собственном выражении, попытался изменить его на более располагающее, но несмотря на попытки глаза так и оставались устало-пустыми. Возможно, в них ещё что-то промелькнуло, но понять этого не получалось.

Еще через несколько мгновений выглянувшая из-за спины мужчины черноволосая медсестра после взгляда в палату быстро куда-то убежала, напоследок что-то протараторив мужчине, кивнувшему в ответ, подкрепив кивок легким подобием улыбки. Понимать, о чём она ему сказала, не было никакого желания, взгляд задержался лишь на щедрых холмах молодой девушки, а внутри появилось непонимание относительно этой реакции, но придавать какое-либо значение данному факту необходимости не было. Несколько моментов тишины, установившейся после ухода медсестры, были прерваны движением мужчины, сделавшим шаг внутрь, после чего задвинувшим за собой дверь.

— Надеюсь, не побеспокоил тебя, — мужчина первым нарушил тишину, а осязание догнало восприятие, заполнив восприятие запахом лекарств, из-за чего он рефлекторно сморщился. — Не любишь больницы? Никто не любит, хотя точно не скажу все ли. Но по крайней мере большинство.

Человек вновь замолчал, будто признав ненужными произнесённые слова. Но, спустя еще мгновение, посмотрел прямо, не пытаясь как-то смягчить выражение лица, как перед этим и сказал. — Я, Эмия Кирицугу. Тебя как зовут?

Непонимание захлестнуло разум волной, а за ним паника из-за, казалось бы, невозможности вспомнить, но, прежде чем разум обдумал предполагаемые слова, губа сложились в слова, будто много раз повторяемом действе.

— Исеей? — некоторая неуверенность очевидно отобразилась на лице, судя по сложившимся складкам на лбу мужчины, а внутри почувствовалось некое отрицание сказанного, но всплывшее вторым слово отмело эту неправильность, возможно, когда-то эта странность сама раскроется. Губы вновь сложились в жесты, выпуская из лёгких звуки, только на этот раз осознано придавая смысл второму слову, присоединив его к первому, при этом неуверенности будто не было, но задумываться не было какого-либо желания. — Хёдо Иссей. Можно просто Исе.

Дополнение было будто точка, уверенности в которой почему-то не было.

— Приятно познакомится Исей-кун, можешь звать меня Кирицугу… можно без сан.

Почему-то на лице мужчины появилась еле заметная улыбка, будто он нашел что-то его радующее. Стало даже интересно. Наверное, происходит что-то странное?

\- Ах да, Исэ-кун. Есть один момент который я хотел бы уточнить. - Пауза казалось заглушила даже размереный звук медапаратуры но тишина вновь была заглушена сказаными словами мужчины - Так уж получилось, что хотел бы тебя усыновить. Решать тебе и еще один момент состоит в том, что я волшебник.

Почему то сомнений или скептицизма от даного заявления не появилось, непонятно но не заботит. Более важным является первая часть сказаного иззакоторого на несколько мгновений задумался после чего кивнул повторив собственное решение простым "Не против" на что мужчина улыбнулся. Никогда не думал что от чего то подобного человек может стать счастливым.


	2. Глава 2

Перезагрузка

 _Выкладываю вторую главу. Писать более обьемные обновления у меня пока не получается, поэтому пока так. Надеюсь история понравилась и прошу прощения, что не на английском так как даного языка не знаю._

* * *

Сны были странными, сны были непонятными, иногда сны были даже болезненными из-за чего по пробуждению чаще всего видел бесстрастное, как обычно, лицо Кирицугу которого назвать отцом так язык и не повернулся хотя предпосылок к подобному по собственному мнению не было, мужчина же на подобные мысли лишь засмеялся сказав как обычно что то заумное. Но его успокоение не очень то и успокаивало, и если приплюсовать еще и эти странные сны воспоминаний о которых так и не оставалось то временами становилось страшно... и непонятно. Хотелось понять и будто смысл уже был известен. Не понятно. Даже Кирицугу был обеспокоен, хотя по большей части "болезненными снами" и при этом на просьбы обучить магии или как он называл местным(и вновь непонятно откуда вылезла эта "местным") термином Тауматургия он отвечал как обычно категорическим отказом при этом даже не пытаясь хоть что нибудь объяснить, по крайней мере хотя бы причины такой категоричности кроме стандартного "рано" получить так и не удалось. Хотя это уже наглость с моей стороны, но поделать со своей упертостью не могу ничего...

"К чему такое клише?" - это была естественная реакция на трех хулиганов смеющихся над сидящей на качелях девочкой. А точнее ее волосами, что были неестественного фиолетового оттенка. внутри что то колыхнулось от этой странности,, но внимания обращать на подобные мелочи как то не было. Не сбавляя бег направился в сторону весельчаков один из которых, что был поближе не успев заметить чужака схлопотал кулаком в ухо. остальные двое были несколько шокированы подобными действиями неизвестного пацана изза чего второй и схлопотал в нос, правда третий похоже был посмекалистее и в следующую секунду на землю с затухающим сознанием повалился уже я надеясь при этом не словить очередной сон.

По крайней мере судя по всему весельчакам веселье над девченкой было больше не веселым из-за чего последнее что успел отметить уход двух травмированых и их приятеля.

И все же было, что то странное, но что именно понять так и не получалось. Часом приходилось ловить себя на мысли о собственной запутаности, будто жизнь только и состоит из загадок которые порождают еще больше загадок и вопросов ответов на которые или нет, или уже должен знать.

Первый раз за нее кто то вступился не считая дяди Карии, так как в отличии от нынешней ситуации дядя Кария был родным человеком... Или вернее сказать знакомым? Но этот мальчик был ей не знаком и Сакура просто не могла предположить почему он кинулся ее защищать, ведь ему тоже должны были не понравится ее волосы. Или он не хотел делится возможностью посмеятся над ней с другими мальчишками, но в результате пострадал не завершив начатого? Что за глупец? вопрос возник внутри а глаза все продолжали росматривать довольно простое лицо и каштановые волосы на голове. Почему? Почему хотелось верить что он ей помог а не отвоевывал себе трофей? И откуда сомнения в столь приятной версии?... Мгновения подумав девочка кивнула сама себе после чего хотела уже наклонится к лицу мальчика, точнее щеке, как ее окликнул другой голос. так же мальчишеский, но тон не был роспологающим из-за чего Сакура вздрогнув и собрав остатки школьных принадлежностей побежала навстречу мальчишке с такими же как и у нее волосами напоследок лишь оглянувшись назад что бы заметить как каштановолосый зашевелился.

 _Пламя взымалось сквозь пустоту гневно гудя, пытаясь дотянутся ло чего то лишь ему известному. Но присутствующего мальчишку около восьми лет оно так и не беспокоило хотя он с каждым мгновением ожидал как оно обратит на него внимание и утопит в боли изза чего дышать даже было страшно. Вот только пламя, или то что пряталось в нем обратило на пришельца внимание хоть и не тем способом которого он боялся. Когда же над головой разверзлась оранжевая бездна а по середине разрося алый зрачек любые чувства ушли оставив лишь трепет перед неизведаным._

 _ **\- Ну здраствуй партнер, смотрю у тебя проблемы? - Будто гром пошол изо отовсюду грубый голос с рычащими нотами, но с чего то казалось будто это рычание к эмоциям никакого отношения не имеет - А я как видишь немного освободился, хоть и не так как я того желал, ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА. Ну как тебе мой злобный смех? Хотя учитывая твою ситуацию глупый вопрос. Ладно, потом побеседуем, тебе пора.**_

 _А потом сознание накрылла тьма после которой голову прострелила боль а розмытый взгляд зацепился за удаляющуюся кудато фигурку с фиолетовыми волосами, сначало непонимание а потом мозг напомнил последние события. Что более странно, непонятный сон в этот раз четко отпечатался в разуме._


	3. Chapter 3

Резонанс

 _Чтож, возможно немного тех кто это читает, но все же решил продолжить выкладку. Так что вот следующая глава. Спасио всем кто читает и как обычно напоминаю, что если у вас есть какие либо мысли то излагайте в коментариях._

* * *

Это было словно просветление какое-то и было не понятно, с чего так случилось, но в даном случае непонятность происходящего не напрягала или путала. Неизвестно откуда взявшееся знание того, что так и надо не приводило в уныние или задумчивость. Все, что было важно - это действовать и даже странные взгляды Кирицугу были не важны, хотя должно быть ему было непривычно видеть подобную активность, особенно это проявлялось в первые несколько дней, когда с непривычки тело отзывалось тупой болью но как-то получилось, что эта боль не смогла оттолкнуть стремление идти вперед. Кирицугу был тем, кто заботился о формировании тренировок, хотя ответов так и не получил, так как их просто не было. Хотя по правде говоря, было странным познанием у волшебника знание физических упражнений, но кроме обычно-грустной улыбки ничего не получил, хотя это не особо-то и волновало. По крайней мере, в сравнении с первыми днями, тело уже было более привычно к нагрузке, на что мужчина был несколько удивлен, плоть будто не наращивала силу, а восстанавливала утраченное - примерно такова была суть его слов. На вопрос связано ли это с магией, ответ был как обычно. При этом дальше он не стал комментировать развитие. Что на первых порах раздражало, но потом стало как-то всё равно. Времени думать не было. Возможно это и есть причина всего этого равнодушия? У Кирицугу ведь не спросишь. А потому, как и обычно, остается лишь бежать дальше, как и многие дни до того. Расспрашивать о нарастающем во время тренировок тепле у Кирицугу так и не стал. Возможно это в порядке вещей, а возможно и нет, но как бы то ни было ответа не будет в любом из случаев.

Мато Сакура бежала, или вернее пыталась бежать, но после ста метров легкие, будто огнем выжигало, а дышать было крайне тяжело, скорое сердцебиение грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, а где-то внутри, не физически, утвердилась мысль в собственной бесполезности и слабости. Тот мальчик не побоялся защитить ее, несмотря на то, что проиграл, и он был силен. В первый раз, когда она заметила его бег, он пробежал в несколько раз больше, чем она сейчас после нескольких неудачных попыток. Девочка не понимала, почему так, но к деду обращаться побоялась, а дядя сказал, лишь то, что она и так знала относительно спорта. Но причин, почему она слаба так и не выяснилось. Хотя вспоминая все слова дедушки, становилось понятным, что это из-за собственной ничтожности. Но почему каждый раз хочется доказать обратное? Почему она не может сделать больше?

Более менее восстановив дыхание, девочка с необычного цвета волосами и пустыми на вид глазами, вновь встала, после чего еще пару раз вздохнув, вновь побежала со всей мощи, на которую была способна, не заботясь о собственных ощущениях, пока вновь не остановилась задыхаясь, хватая воздух, будто рыба. Наблюдавший за всеми этими действиями низенький старик, так и не убрал с лица смеющуюся ухмылку, будто нашёл что-нибудь забавное.

Пусть девочка пытается, планам это никак не помешает. Особенно в виду появления в поле зрения столь интересного случая. Убийца магов зря забросил парня.

Может странно будет подобное, но первый раз прозвище, принёсшее мужчине столь своеобразную слав,у было произнесено не магами или кем-либо связанным с лунным миром. Все было несколько прозаичней. Тогдашняя цель еще молодого Кирицугу не была связана как-либо даже отдаленно с магами, но случайно или нет в канун собственной смерти, в кругу доверенных лиц, похвастался собственной службой безопасности в шутку, называя ее волшебством, а себя сравнив с каким-нибудь волшебником. В результате после смерти этой цели кому-то из приближённых захотелось пошутить уже не в столь узком кругу. Никто особо внимания не обратил и к лунной стороне данный инцидент попал лишь в качестве смешной шутки, к тому же не очень-то известной. Вот только спустя некоторое время, когда появился наемник, специализирующийся на убийстве магов, чуть ли не самым оскорбительным для них способом, кто-то из слышавших шутку ляпнул не подумав, дерзость никому неизвестному магу, не имеющему за спиной какой-либо весомой силы, так и не спустили, но прозвище прилипло. В итоге так и родился убийца магов - беспринципный и беспощадный наемник которого презирали и ненавидели большинство магов, уважение данный человек заслужил, лишь от пары человек большинство, из которых тем или иным способом, покинули этот мир. Сам Кирицугу старался как можно реже контактировать с подобными людьми. Сейчас же мужчина в некотором роде жалел о столь поспешном решении. Невозможность спасти дочь, усыновление осиротевшего ребенка и груз вины, наложившийся после произошедшей трагедии, были более явными потрясениями, которые изрядно подорвали дух мужчины и самое паршивое, что отбрось он так не вовремя проснувшуюся совесть и займись мальчиком более детально, не ограничиваясь инструкциями физической подготовки, и данной ситуации вполне можно было избежать. По крайней мере так казалось спешащему к месту взрыва мужчине. То, что для обычных людей было незаметно, убийцу магов заставило сложится пополам выблевывая сегодняшний завтрак от прошедшей по телу судороги, а нестерпимое в тот момент жжение, в и так уже поврежденных магических цепях, свидетельствовало об ухудшении и так не идеального состояния. Тогда задумываться о том, откуда взялись силы и воля к действию не имело смысла, но поганое предчувствие гнало вперед, пока очередной приступ, которых произошло уже несколько за эти пятнадцать минут, не заставило остановится, скрючившись на асфальте. В этот раз перебороть приступ так и не удалось, из-за чего болевой шок все-таки переборол сознание, накрыв его тьмой.

Человек, маг и наемник, ненавидимый многими, так и не успел заметить появления в пустом переулке маленькой девочки, чьи абсолютно черные волосы спадали к ей ногам. Такое же черное платье в стиле позапрошлого века, будто сливалось с ее волосами, а серого цвета глаза невозмутимо смотрели на потерявшего сознание мужчину, при этом лицо девочки так же не отражало каких-либо чувств. Она еще пару мгновений смотрела на него, а потом, будто приняв какое-то, решение кивнула, спустя мгновение переулок стал пустым. Не осталось ни каких следов присутствия мужчины или девочки. Вообще ничего.

Тихие шаги нарушили покой, что царил в этом месте. Строительные компании только недавно закончили уборку того, что когда-то было частью города. Руководство города уже решило сделать здесь мемориальный парк, но пока это было делом будущего. Пока же это был лишь пустырь который так никто и не пожелал застроить обратно. Большей частью по этой причине, и было принято решение о мемориальном парке. Есть, конечно, и иные факторы, но сейчас не стоит вдаваться в них. Более важным на данный момент является мальчик лет восьми, который и был посетителем этого места. Неизвестно, что именно сподвигло свернуть его сюда, но уже давно он перестал задаваться какими-либо вопросами, действуя более спонтанно, не ища смысл и понимание - так проще. По крайней мере в этом он был уверен.

 _Частые шаги раздались справа, а потом, выбежав из-за угла, показалась маленькая девочка, которой он пару недель назад пытался помочь. Тогда он перестал задумываться смог или нет это сделать, но было странно увидеть ее вновь. В ней было что-то странное то, что все ещё вызывало интерес, а странные волосы почему-то тянули улыбнуться, будто ностальгия._

 _\- Простите пожалуйста. Меня зовут Мато Сакура, и я хотела попросить у вас помощи, - на одном дыхании было произнесено сквозь сбитое дыхание. Девочка, будто пыталась успеть сказать это по какой-то причине, хотя помня ее пассивность в прошлый раз ,пришла вполне логичная мысль о ее неуверенном характере, это показалось то ли забавным, то ли милым, из-за чего собственные щёки покраснели, хотя даже понять собственных выводов и догадок не успел и не известно были ли они. Просто стало как-то неудобно от подобной активности этой девочки._

 _Увидевшая подобную реакцию Сакура, несмотря на не восстановившееся еще дыхание, запнулась и, казалось, уже собиралась добавить что-то, но не стала этого делать._

 _\- А... прошу прощения. Да, конечно, если смогу, - поспешил развеять неудобность ситуации и лишь потом вспомнил главное, от чего захотелось провалится под землю - Я Хе... Эмия Иссей. Приятно познакомиться Сакура-сан._

 _Было странно называть себя не своей фамилией, но человек, спасший собственную жизнь, заслуживает хотя бы такой мелочи, если отцом его не получается называть. Девочка может и заметила заминку, но виду не подала, лишь, казалось, расслабившись, вздохнула сквозь более спокойное дыхание, которое похоже начало приходить в порядок, лишь легкий румянец украсил ее лицо, на приветствие сделал её еще милел. От осознания этих мыслей, казалось, захотелось провалиться, казалось, будто их мог услышать каждый, даже не смотря на то, что в этот момент на этой дорожке были лишь двое детей... если не считать стоящего чуть вдалеке Кирицугу, которого ситуация похоже забавляла (мальчик так и не заметил, не смотря на улыбку на лице и расслабленное выражение цепкого взгляда мужчины, девочка же похоже что-то почувствовала, или вернее не она, но заметить того, кто принес чувство дискомфорта так и не смогла, в отличие от старого мага, который в этот момент на самом деле забавлялся с ситуации и точно сказать, с чего именно ему забавно наверняка было трудно, почти невозможно)._

 _\- Помогите пожалуйста с упражнениями, - пытаясь быть вежливой сказала девочка, но похоже было, что давались ей эти слова с трудом._

 _В тот день Мато Сакура стала первым другом мальчика по имени Эмия Иссей (фамилию Хёдо он постарался отложить лишь в своей памяти, было чувство, что её забыть никак нельзя, но и называть ее другим, также желания не было. Чувства по этому поводу были противоречивыми, но это казалось важным, хоть и запутанным._

\- Ты снова шпионишь Сакура? - эта ее привычка вызывала недоумение не только у Иссея, но и у самой девочки, но перебороть ее она не могла (или не хотела, но это даже не вызывало вопросов или казалось странным. Просто привычка подруги к шпионажу была воспринята как данность, будто игра,) такой вопрос стал чем-то вроде традиции за эти две недели, после которой шпионаж прекращался, и начиналось просто общение.

\- Извини Исэ-кун, - мягкая улыбка, при все еще пустом взгляде, вызывала у некоторых мурашки по коже, но сам мальчик каким-то образом не поддавался подобному настрою...после первых нескольких раз, по крайней мере. - Ты ведь знаешь, что здесь запрещено пребывать посторонним.

\- Именно поэтому ты сюда залезла за мной? - пытаясь состроить осуждение или строгость, сказал мальчик. Учитывая возраст и показной тон, у девочки возникла лишь улыбка.

\- Знаешь, это место по сути, ведь и является местом моего рождения. - прежде чем девочка смогла что-то сказать проговорил Иссей. - Прости, что раньше не говорил, но правда в том, что настоящая фамилия у меня Хёдо. Эта фамилия и имя единственное, что я помню. Эмия - это то, что дал мне человек, который помог мне. Наверное глупо рассказывать вот так, но я думаю, что ты, как мой друг должна знать хотя бы это. Извини, что сразу не рассказал.

tabТишина, воцарившаяся после этих слов, подавила ту атмосферу беззаботности, возникшую между детьми, несмотря на мрачность места. Сакура не знала, что нужно чувствовать или сказать, по правде говоря, девочка даже не могла понять, что она чувствует по этому поводу, и единственная мысль, возникшая в голове, заставила девочку покраснеть, вот только мысль так и не покинула голову. Она наверное так и не смогла бы когда-либо сказать, зачем она сделала следующее, но сожалеть об этом Сакура вряд ли станет когда-либо, задумываться о причине вообще не хотелось.

Она лишь подошла ближе и коснулась губами губ мальчика, просто коснулась и сразу же отпрянула, наконец осознав собственное действие. Гнетущей атмосферы как не бывало, двое детей так и стались стоять в шоке покрасневшие и пытающиеся не смотреть друг на друга, когда третий голос нарушил уже не мрачную тишину - "Ты поцеловала Драйга".

Это было утверждение, слетевшее с губ черноволосой девочки с серыми глазами и странном наряде. Ее черные волосы спадали почти до земли, а лицо было бесстрастным, не проявляющим никаких эмоций. При этом замешательство вызвали слова о каком-то Драйге (наблюдавший за ситуацией старый маг при появлении этой девочки насторожился, но в следующее мгновение любая связь с фамильярами исчезла. Он знал что черви, что находящиеся поблизости, что находящиеся внутри девочки были не повреждены, но получать данные он больше не мог и от этого впервые за несколько десятков лет его бросило в холодный пот, даже если сам он этого даже не осознавал).

\- Верно, думаю ты подходишь, - ещё пара странных слов, и в следующее мгновение быстрее, чем кто-либо из детей мог среагировать, черная змейка появилась из ниоткуда, оплетя ногу девочки, она, будто растворилась в коже, а потом девочка упала на землю, корчась от боли. Бросившийся на помощь и не знающий, что сделать для этой помощи мальчик, лишь беспомощно наблюдал в шоке за девочкой, а потом в одно мгновение, когда неизвестная обернула змею вокруг него, окружающее пространство залило красной аурой, что будто кокон накрыла детей, успокаивая их, послабляя их состояние. - Думаю теперь будет все в порядке. Прости, Драйг, за неудобство.

Последние слова и только что не присутствующая в этом месте девочка, вновь исчезла, оставив бессознательных детей в обнимку друг с другом. А спустя мгновение аура еще раз вспыхнула, распространившись огненным кольцом вокруг детей. Будь здесь сторонний наблюдатель и ему возможно показался бы грубый мужской вздох и пара слов рычащим голосом о непонимающих многое некоторых драконах.

Старый маг же, вновь могущий получать данные от фамильяров расплылся в довольной улыбке. Он не понимал произошедшего, но несмотря на неконтролируемость ситуации с его стороны, чего он крайне не любил, данные полученные с тела девочки давали возможность подумать или даже пересмотреть некоторые планы. Все же от паренька действительно была польза. Что ж, пусть дети радуются пока, будет им такая себе благодарность.


	4. Chapter 4

Девочка желающая быть злом

 _Решил сразу выложить еще одну главу. Хоть и немного но есть что то. Надеюсь понравится._

 _И если есть какие вопросы, то задавайте._

* * *

Дедушка все время говорил об отце, ненавязчиво, вскользь, будто случайно, но так намерено. Илия понять не могла, почему осознает эту навязчивость, но доверять дедушке стало тяжелее, и это старый маг не мог не заметить. Результаты не особо-то и заставили себя ждать. Ахт никогда бы не позволил себе расточительство, каковым в данном случае были бы бессмысленные наказания. Вот только исследования, или обучение, без каких-либо послаблений для маленькой девочки стали вполне сравнимы с подобными наказаниями. Хотя даже так маг добился своего, девочка после пары недель обучения на самом деле начала сомневаться в своем отце, хотя при этом не переставая надеяться. Через месяц надежда сошла на нет, хотя отвергнуть его она так и не смогла.

Еще пол года и девочка старалась не думать об отце, который есть где-то в мире. В это время старый маг, по правде говоря, уже даже не заботился какое будет у гомункула мнение о тех или иных людях, фактически даже наказание не имело значение. Кто бы мог подумать, что отринув всякую осторожность в отношении столь ценного образца, можно прийти к подобным результатам. Впервые за десять лет старик Ахт почувствовал вдохновение, то состояние, в котором ничего кроме шедевра не возможно создать принципиально. Главное было идти вперед, еще немного и шедевр будет еще более великолепным.

Удивительно, но пытаясь добиться результата, маг так ничего и не достиг. Позабыв же про обиду всего на недолго и результат не заставил себя ждать - Илиясфиль фон Айнцсберн в конечном итоге на самом деле возненавидела собственного отца, знание того, что он усыновил ребенка уже не принесло какой-либо боли, шока или удивления. Этого стоило ожидать. По крайней мере так было легче жить, думая в подобном ключе, и лишь тихие слезы, изредка идущие из пустых глаз девочки, будто пытались опровергнуть мышление девочки. Но опровержение не получалось, а девочка так и продолжала всё сильнее ненавидеть человека по имени Эмия Кирицугу, только в последнее время к этому имени присоединилось имя Айрисфиль фон Айнцсберн. Имени мальчика, который украл у нее отца, Илия узнавать не пожелала. На этом фоне гнев к собственной матери оформился больше как дополнение, иногда было даже забавно осознавать подобное положение дел. Забавная семья - именно так она характеризировала про себя ситуацию. А потом, в одну ночь, во снах начал появятся странный силуэт,т кажущийся таким родным или вернее родственным. И лишь спустя пару недель у силуэта начали оформятся формы тела. Илия могла бы попытаться понять эти очертания, но внимание оттягивала на себя голова... или вернее головы исполина, на фоне которого даже взрослый человек ощутил бы себя букашкой, не говоря уже о маленькой девочке. Вот только девочка не пыталась понять собственные ощущение, хотя возникающий при каждой "встрече" трепет, она с радостью признала. Всего голов было три, и каждая что-то говорила, слова пока что были непонятными, но имя она уже услышала ясно...

...Ази-Дахака...

Котомине Кирей не знал, сколько времени прошло с начала этой пытки, но факт того, что гневить или даже хотя бы вызывать неудовольствие короля не стоит, он усвоил наверняка и единственное о чем мог сейчас думать это о том, что бы король (некоторое время после начала он иначе, как короля, арчера просто физически не мог воспринимать) наконец-то смиловился и даровал освобождение от пытки.

Будет ли это смерть, не имело значение. Имело значение лишь освободиться и, если будет возможность, он ошибок делать больше не будет.

\- Ты все же сумел на самом деле осознать свое глупость. - скучающий голос не проявлял никаких эмоций, кроме скуки, тому, кому этот голос принадлежал, не было даже интересно это наказание. Кирей все таки расстроил короля, показал, что интересным быть он мог лишь поначалу. Хотя чего еще стоило ожидать? Король возможно даже признал бы собственную глупость, будь даже намёк на глупость с его стороны возможен. Но признавать собственных изъянов не представлялось возможным и приходилось снизойти к червю, указывая на его глупость. - На этот раз можешь быть свободен и тебе не стоит говорить слова, не желаю опускаться еще ниже слушая твое лепетание. Можешь уходить.

Не заставивший повторятся священник, бесшумно убрался из помещения, оставив короля наедине со своими мыслями. Тишина же накрыла церковь, и лишь спустя несколько ударов сердца тишину пустой церкви нарушило тихое, произнесенное детским голосом "Не понимаю", на что король соизволил уважить новое присутствующее лицо заинтересованным взглядом и слегка поднятой бровью. Заслуживает вторженец большего стоило еще решить, а пока можно и послушать, что дальше неизвестная скажет. Обманываться видом маленькой девочки король даже не собирался. Когда же ответа не последовало ни мгновение спустя, ни десять мгновений, король всё же позволил чужачке услышать свой голос. Раздражения от подобной наглости неизвестной не возникло, что его заинтриговало.

\- Ты смеешь упускать возможность говорить, когда король тебе это позволяет в его присутствии?

\- Мне по нраву тишина. - однозначный ответ нисколько не смутил короля, и тем более не вызвал гнев. Гнев нужно как и любое иное внимание заслужить - И ты не ответил на мой вопрос, человек.

Что ж, король мог бы снизойти к глупой женщине своим гневом, вот только своей наглостью она показала лишь то, что даже такой милости не заслуживает, именно по этой причине он отвернулся от незнакомки, даже не задумываясь, активируя врата дабы выпустить из них самое простое оружие. Вот только когда отклика от своей сокровищницы так и не последовало, он действительно удивился, а зарождающейся внутри раздражение требовало выхода. Но самое главное, что сильнее был интерес, из-за чего король все же снизошел до ответа на наглость не в виде наказания.

\- Слуга должен понимать собственное место, и долг правителя - направить на верный путь сбившегося слугу. - ответ был прост, но король все же задумался на мгновение и по какой-то причине произнес свои размышления в слух. - Хотя Кирей движется по тому пути, в конце которого он утратит право называться даже рабом, не то, что слугой. Но по крайней мере священник заслуживает возможности исправится.

\- Я не понимаю вторую часть, но согласна. Слуг и правда нужно держать на их месте. - не будь слова произнесены столь безэмоционально, и король подумал бы что девочка в задумчивости. И это интересовало. Было на самом деле любопытно, за что он мог проявить милость и простить ей наглость. Следующие слова заинтриговали его еще больше - Я прошу помочь мне вылечить этого человека, никогда не было надобности отделять что-то от чего-то.

Появление же из ряби пространства так знакомого королю врага священника породило две мысли. Первая - это подтверждение того, что существо, принявшее вид маленькой девочки каким-то образом взяло под власть врата его сокровищницы, что сильно раздражало.

И второе, это то, что возможно будет интересно посмотреть на Кирея, когда ему придется лечить собственного врага. И за этот второй вариант можно и позволить себе загнать раздражение поглубже. Выпустить его еще представится возможность.

Тот, который назвал себя злым драконом, был удивительным и, несмотря на то, что из его речей Илия могла понять лишь отдельные слова, но уловив суть, единственной мыслью было единственное утверждение, правильность или неправильность которого, она даже не пыталась осознать.

...Я желаю быть Злом...

Она не знала, как это сделать и сможет ли, но почему-то было странно осознавать, что не смотря на какие-либо действия, она это сделает (как не бредово это звучит), и это осознание вызвало искренне счастливую улыбку.


	5. Chapter 5

_Еще одна глава. Сегодня постараюсь выложить еще одну, но не гарантирую. Надеюсь эта понравится._

 _И еще раз напоминаю о коментариях. Без них роботать труднее даже несмотря на тот факт, что костяк истории у меня уже есть._

* * *

Мато Бьякуя не был рад встречаться с собственным отцом. Это если описать его ощущения самыми безобидными терминами. На самом же деле он пребывал в ужасе от самой мысли того, что придется когда-либо испытать на себе еще раз внимание старика. Вспоминая собственную жену, которая была единственным человеком, которого он действительно любил, и которая приняла его трусость, его изъяны, его полную ущербность не как испытание или наказание, а как возможность доказать ему то, что он чего-то стоит, мужчина вновь и вновь тянулся к бутылке, пытаясь не думать о том, что с ней стало. Забыть даже имя той, кто даже зная, что ее ожидает даже не думала винить его за неудачу с сыном, хотя сам Бьякуя винил именно себя и каждый раз смотреть на Синдзи было лишь больнее. По правде говоря, несмотря на страх смерти и забытье от боли, когда один из участников войны пытал его он в тайне даже от самого себя, надеялся, что убийца уберет его как ненужную помеху, и тогда он сможет вновь встретится с НЕЙ и попросить прощения за все, чего он с ней сделал. За само собственное существование, которое и стало причиной ее кончины... За то, что в конечном итоге был слишком слаб для того, чтобы сохранить даже ее имя... Но надежды не оправдались, и маг ушёл, оставив мужчину корчиться на полу от боли и осознания собственной ничтожности. И самое поганое, что даже ненавидеть старика было до дрожи в коленях страшно, за что при каждой редкой возможности, мог удостоиться лишь пренебрежительного смеха...

Сейчас же, вновь потянувшись к бутылке с опять же не самыми радостными мыслями, на ум пришёл собственный брат, которого Бьякуя и ненавидел, и которому завидовал. Ненавидел за то, что убежал, а завидовал за то, что у того хватило решимости сбежать и тем более, когда глупец Токиоми додумался отдать монстру собственную дочь, стать и сражаться за нее. Вспоминая тот день, когда в этом доме появилась Сакура, у мужчины похолодело на душе, ему не хотелось даже знать, что с ней будет. В глубине души он молился богу, чтобы Зокен пошёл по пути теоретического обучения, тогда бы девочка имела бы хоть какие-либо шансы. Хоть немного знаний, теории и воспитания подготовили бы девочку к будущему и ей не пришлось бы страдать. Он даже подумал, что она при правильном обучении стала бы идеальной женой для Синдзи (мужчина знал, что проблема Синдзи из-за отца, и уже при такой жене следующее поколение, даже если бы и не было идеальным, но точно выше среднего уровня смогло бы достичь, он бы сам проследил за этим).

Нужно ли вспоминать, что первые три дня маленькая девочка, которая при правильном обучения в будущем наверняка стала бы звездой, вознесшей семью обратно на верх ассоциации, не показывалась из подвала. Думать о том, что с ней происходит не хотелось, из-за чего спиртное стало приличным решением... как обычно. А потом из подвала вышла пустая оболочка, кардинально отличающаяся от той, хоть и застенчивой, но живой девочки. В тот момент было две вещи, которые почуствовал Мато Бьякуя: первой была сильная вспышка злости к собственному отцу, в которой перемешалась и простая человеческая жалость к малышке, и гнев мага семьи Мато за то, что отец гробит такой потенциал. Чего было больше даже самому неизвестно, а ответа искать желания не хотелось. Проще забыться...как обычно.

А потом появился Кария, и лишь затуманенный разумом мозг не позволил бросится на брата и высказать ему всё, что думал о нем всё это время. Эгоистично, но Мато все эгоистичны, даже Кария, каким бы святошей не представлял себя. Будто один он такой великомученник страдающий.

На следующий же день стало известно, что Кария в отличие от самого себя, не побоялся отстоять то, что дорого, и из-за этого злость вспыхнула с новой силой, только на этот раз точной цели ненависти не было. Хотелось ненавидеть всех и вся, включая и самого себя за трусость и даже ни в чем не виноватую девочку, ради которой брат и пошёл в яму. С того дня эта девочка стала будто напоминанием того, как сам Бьякуя не рискнул пойти в подвал заместо собственной жены, так старательно прятаная рана будто ножом была вскрыта, и было даже интересно наблюдать за тем, как девчонка раз за разом спускается в подвал, в то время как Кария делает то же самое ради неё, а позже и воюет в этой войне. Лишь ради мелкой соплячки, а не брата или племянника, не ради невестки которую сожрали черви. Ради соплячки, которая даже дочерью не является ему! Чертов лицемер! Вот только в конечном итоге смерть брата в этой самой яме злорадства или удовлетворения не вызвало. Захотелось напиться, так как не пил до этого и, смотря на столь безразличное отношение девочки к смерти человека, который променял ради её матери, её самой, собственного брата, захотелось свернуть ей шею. Виновата или нет без разницы. Как и без разницы страдает ли она на самом деле или и взаправду безразлично. В конце концов могла бы хотя бы для вида заплакать, "или брат, по-твоему, не заслужил даже слез?" хотелось крикнуть в лицо маленькой мрази, но от чего-то сдержался, а откуда то вновь послышался насмешливый смех. Тогда уже привычно засунул собственный норов куда подальше, раз за разом осознавая собственную никчемность, и в этом винить девчонку не получалось. За что предательство брата, за напоминание собственной никчемности, но только не за саму гниль собственной души. Тогда интересно стало, простит ли мать сына за подобное, когда придется встретиться, или на этот раз наконец-то увидит гниль, которую яростно отрицала...?

Из мыслей вывело неспешное пошаркивание, а по спине прошёлся холодок. То, чего не происходило несколько месяцев, и чего мужчина опасался случилось - Мато Зокен обратил на него внимание, что само по себе не сулило ничего хорошего. В этот момент захотелось выпить, но алкоголя как на зло рядом не оказалось, в горле же образовался ком, который, как не силился, проглотить не мог, что через пару мгновений предвещало дурноту, казалось, будто воздуха не хватает, или он прогнил, розложился. Значения не имело. Главное то, что неизбежное произошло.

\- С этого дня ты по придержишь собственную неприязнь к Сакуре. Синдзи так же не нужно подбивать, - скрипучий, как обычно насмешливый голос сошёл с языка монстра. - А сейчас, иди забери детей на месте аварии, пока никто переполоха не заметил. И аккуратнее с мальчишкой, он довольно ценный ресурс.

В такие вот моменты спорить или перечить желания не было никакого, просто выполнять поручение и радоваться, что это единственное, что нужно старому монстру... и лишь где-то глубоко в душе проснулось сочуствие к неизвестному пареньку, которому не повезло попасться на глаза Зокену и опять наверняка из-за этой мелкой куклы.


End file.
